


The Day

by haanon



Category: A.C.E, A.C.E kpop - Fandom, ACE - Fandom, ACE kpop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what the heck did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Their love was like the day.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I suddenly decided to write this for no reason?? But I love Wowson therefore I threw this up
> 
> first fic!!

To Seyoon, Byeongkwan was like the morning. A refreshing sun. A shining star.

The blonde was the highlight of his day, from the morning to the night. Whenever he woke up, the first thing he'd want to see was the other's face. That bright smile made his heart flutter, to the point he was worried the other members might hear. Byeongkwan said every word that he wanted to say. He understood every small gesture, from the small smile to the slightest twitch, that Seyoon did.

Byeongkwan was someone who was the complete opposite, but he was _his_ complete opposite. The warmth that he never wanted to let go. The painting he wanted to see everyday. The kiss he wanted to let linger.

To Byeongkwan, Seyoon was the night. A stable darkness. A beautiful sky.

The dark haired male had a mysterious aura around him, prompting Byeongkwan to want to know more. Every single emotion - from his signature blank stare to his childish smile - was like a movie to him, a movie he'd want to watch forever. A touch of their fingertips could make his heart run a million miles, to the point he'd forget to breathe. Seyoon knew what he hid underneath that facade, even if Byeongkwan was smiling so brightly the stars couldn't compare, Seyoon would just  _know_.

Seyoon was everything Byeongkwan wasn't and even more. He was everything that he loved. The love poem he wanted read over and over. The sculpture he wanted gaze at. The pillow he wanted to hold in his arms.

To them, their love was like the day. A day that could range from sweet nothings to youthful bickering to soft touches.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
